dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Supergirl Vol 7 13
Unfortunately they also remember Cyborg Superman. The crowd gets mad. They accuse Supergirl from lying to them and keeping a murderer alive only because he is her father. Kara tries to explain she tried to help a broken man, like she would help any of them. On the Scabbard, Lar-On is keeping Magog and Selena at Bay. Selena decides she didn't sign up for werewolves and teleports away. Inside the Ordman Building, Cat Grant and Ben Rubel have managed to get the control of CatCo's network back. Cat reiterates she's angry with Supergirl, and also with Selena, stating the only sorceress that should have access to their devices is her. Ben does a double take. Down on the streets Supergirl has guessed Emerald Empress is behind her recent troubles, even though she doesn't even know her. Sarya reiterates that their future battles will cost her father's life. As Kara and the Emerald Eye of Ekron engage in a beam war, she shouts that Sarya could have come to her. She wouldn't have give up on her. She didn't abandon her father because she would never abandon anybody. Her motto is "Compassion, Hope and Help for all", and "all" does NOT mean "those who society deems to be deserving of compassion and help". Indigo butts into the battle. Supergirl tries to slow her down with a gust of freezing breath, but Indigo and the Eye fire energy blasts at her. Though, Kara's X-Ray Vision reveals the Eye is tens of thousands of years older than anything on Earth. She deduces the Eye must be using the Empress. Even though the Eye is doing its best to incinerate her, Supergirl manages to grab it and tear it apart. Gone the power that allowed Sarya to stay in the present, she fades back to the 30th Century. Nonetheless, the crowds are still mad. Some witnesses think Supergirl murdered to the Emerald Empress. Most of them accuse her from lying to protect her murdering father. Some voices are also accusing the D.E.O. from working with Supergirl to hide a monster. Supergirl attempts to calm everyone down, but all of sudden Indigo lunges at her, intending to kill her. Kara doesn't dare fight back for fear of hurting the innocent bystanders, and Indigo pummels her until Zor-El abruptly intervenes and tears her into pieces. Kara sobs she wanted him to wake up... but now no one will trust her. The battle is over, but the fallout is severe. Supergirl has become persona non grata in National City. Director Chase is forced to resign, turned into the Department's scapegoat (yet still she is determined to investigate the Department's corruption, helped by Lar-On). Cat Grant now campaigns against Supergirl. Fortunately Chase built Supergirl's cover identity herself and Dr. Veritas has ensured her identity is safe. Mister Bones has ordered to get Magog and the remains of Indigo shipped to Mokkari. Bones is annoyed. All files on Supergirl's identity have been completely scrubbed. His hit on Saturn Girl failed. The Empress was a useless pawn. And Supergirl is still free. But he's just getting started. Meanwhile, Jeremiah and Eliza have quit the D.E.O. and have moved with her adoptive daughter. National City now hates Supergirl... but Supergirl will never stop to love them. Somewhere else, Mister Oz faces Zor-El. Oz asks Zor if he knows who he is. After grumbling because Zor-El saved his daughter and was treated like a killer for it, Oz kills him. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** Solomon Grundy Clone * * Mokkari (Prime Earth) Other Characters: * * * Saturn Girl Locations: * ** ** The Blade ** The Ordman Building Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This story continues from | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}